


Buffy is the First to Know

by TyrusStillLives



Series: Telling Everyone [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Buffy basically knows, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, T.J. is soft for Cyrus, tuffy friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrusStillLives/pseuds/TyrusStillLives
Summary: Cyrus really wants to tell someone about his blooming relationship with T.J., but T.J. is unsure how his boyfriend's protective friends will react. Maybe he can at least tell Buffy?





	Buffy is the First to Know

T.J. can’t believe his luck with dating Cyrus. Since the party a few weeks ago, they’ve hung out almost everyday. They act as friends when they’re with other people, but in private they hold hands, cuddle, and occasionally give each other cheek and forehead kisses. As much as T.J. loves hanging out with Cyrus in general, being around his friends puts him on edge. He thinks they’re starting to come around to him being a member of their group, but deep down he fears that they’re just trying to be nice.

Today, they both have a lot of homework and studying to get through, so they’ve opted to sit on Cyrus’s bed and work next to each other. Even though they’re studying for different subjects, it calms T.J. just to have his boyfriend beside him as he works through his math study guide.

“So,” Cyrus begins, breaking the concentrated silence between them, “I know you said you weren’t ready to come out yet.”

“Correct,” T.J. says. He doesn’t know if he likes where this conversation is going.

“I really don’t want to pressure you into anything,” Cyrus says, “But it’s killing me that our friends don’t know.”

“You mean your friends?” T.J. questions.

“They’re your friends too.”

T.J. wishes. Cyrus is friends with some of the most amazing people, and T.J. only wishes he could deserve them. “They only put up with me because I’m friends with you,” T.J. says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“That’s not true,” Cyrus says grabbing T.J.’s hand to console him. T.J. doesn’t want to fight him on that, but he knows it’s true. Cyrus is someone that thinks that everyone can just be friends with everyone else. T.J. knows that “I’ve already come out to them and they were super cool about it.”

“They love you unconditionally,” T.J. says, “You could tell them that you killed a man, and they would help you cover it up.”

“I think the most unlikely thing about that scenario is me being able to kill someone,” Cyrus says, earning a laugh from T.J., “So point taken.”

T.J. brings Cyrus’s hand to his lips in a tender kiss and turns back to his homework. He doesn’t realize that Cyrus is clearly not ready to drop the subject.

After a few seconds, Cyrus speaks up again. “Can we at least tell Buffy?”

T.J. freezes up a bit, his heart beating faster at the prospect of telling his former nemesis about dating her best friend. “That’s literally who I’m most scared of telling,” T.J. says, his eyes wide with fear.

“She’s forgiven you though,” Cyrus argues. “I promise.”

“I know but there’s something very different between being okay with us being friends and us dating,” T.J. says, trying to reason with Cyrus’s seemingly misplaced enthusiasm.

“Okay, Buffy would kill me for saying this,” Cyrus starts.

“Not before I kill her,” T.J. says, almost involuntarily. Cyrus gives his best puppy eyes which causes T.J. to break down every time. “Sorry. Continue.”

“When you stole that golf cart to help her get to class, she said you were, and I quote, “The best,”” Cyrus says, “Plus she’s been bugging me about you for weeks.”

“She really said that?” T.J. says, his eyebrows furrowing with confusion, “Buffy Driscoll?”

“Yep,” Cyrus says, “She really wants us to be together.”

“Has she said that too?”

“No,” Cyrus says, “But she’s been pushing me to tell you that I like you.”

T.J. sighs and takes Cyrus’s hands in his. He turns to face his boyfriend completely and look at him in his deep brown eyes. T.J.’s face softens at the hope in them. He can’t resist this boy. He’d probably bend to whatever Cyrus willed even if it does take a bit of convincing.

“I will talk to her,” T.J. promises. “I’ll try, at least.”

The smile that spreads across Cyrus’s face makes everything worth it. His eyes are twinkling with pride and joy. “I really want to kiss you right now,” Cyrus whispers.

“So do it,” T.J. says, entranced by his boyfriend in all his glory.

The boy removes his right hand from T.J.’s and rests it on his boyfriend’s cheek. He leans forward and connects their lips for a short, blissful moment before pulling away and looking down bashfully. After a moment of recollecting himself from the incredible sensation, he lifts Cyrus’s chin with his thumb and goes in for a longer kiss, the butterflies in his chest unable to slow down.

T.J. will certainly be up late tonight actually studying for his math test, but he can’t find it in himself to care.

—————

The next day, T.J. is sleep deprived. Not only did he spend a long time after returning from Cyrus’s house ensuring that he knew the concepts he needed for his test, but he also found it hard to shut his brain off. He kept replaying every detail of his and Cyrus’s first kisses to himself, still able to feel the tingling on his lips and the warm blush on his cheek where Cyrus’s hand had been. He’s a bit zoned out at his locker after school when he feels a hand clap his back. He jumps and turns to see a familiar curly haired girl.

“Did I scare you, Kippen?” Buffy says.

“No,” T.J. lies, “I was just distracted.”

“Clearly,” Buffy says, a playful smirk gracing her face. _God, she looks so smug_. T.J. holds no malice before, but he’s being reminded of why he felt so threatened by her. “Wanna walk to practice with me? I’m helping out the coach today.”

T.J. nods and closes his locker. It occurs to him that this is a very casual thing for him and Buffy to do. Walking together in the halls is not normal for them, but maybe it’s becoming normal. He would really love to just be Buffy’s friend.

“How’s the foot?” T.J. asks. He notices she’s off her crutches, but she still limps with every step.

“It’s getting better,” she says. “I’m still bummed that I couldn’t play in the last game of the season.”

“Yeah, but they won without you,” T.J. says. “In fact, they actually did better without you.”

“That’s rude!” Buffy yells, slapping him on the arm. T.J. knows it’s supposed to be painful, but it actually kind of hurts. He never thought Buffy would be one to underestimate her strength (or anything about herself, for that matter).

“I’m kidding. You were the reason they won,” T.J. says. “You’re a great captain.”

“You’re getting all mushy on me, Kippen,” Buffy says with genuine surprise at the compliment from him, “What’s going on?”

“Cyrus might have told me something you said,” T.J. says, “Something about me being “the best.””

“I told him not to say that to you,” Buffy says. “I will literally murder him.”

“I will not let you hurt him,” T.J. jokes, but he really means it. Nothing in the world makes T.J. angrier than the thought of someone wanting to hurt Cyrus.

Buffy giggles and looks away as they walk in silence for a little bit. As they reach the door to the boy’s locker room, T.J. stops and turns to face Buffy.

“Thank you,” he says. Buffy furrows her eyebrows in shock and confusion.

“For what?”

“For being my friend,” T.J. says. “For forgiving me.” He’s actually nervous right now. He’s never really been emotionally vulnerable with Buffy, so he’s wandering into uncharted territory.

“I’m really glad I did,” Buffy responds with a soft smile. “And I’m glad you’re Cyrus’s friend. You’ve both brought out the best in each other.”

“Yeah,” T.J. says, hoping Buffy doesn’t notice his blushing cheeks. “He’s really great.”

“Well, you should probably go get ready,” Buffy says.

“Actually can I tell you something?” T.J. says before Buffy can turn around. It’s now or never.

“Uh, yeah,” Buffy responds. “What is it?”

T.J. looks around in the hallway to ensure that they’re really alone. He takes a deep breath, steeling himself up for his confession. “I’m gay,” T.J. says finally, “And Cyrus and I are kind of dating now.” Buffy nods. “I hope you can be cool with that.”

The girl’s lips curl into a smile as she takes T.J.’s hands. “I am so proud of you,” she says, looking straight into T.J.’s eyes. The boy lets out a relieved sigh. “And I kind of knew.”

“Cyrus didn’t tell me. He’s just a really bad liar,” Buffy says in response to T.J.’s questioning gaze.

“I know me dating Cyrus is way different than just being friends,” T.J. says, “So I understand if you’re not comfortable with it. I really care about him though and—“

“T.J.,” Buffy says, cutting him off from his potential ramble. “I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt him intentionally. I don’t think I even have to give you the whole speech, but what kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t.” Her face hardens as she says, “If you hurt him, I will literally tell everyone that I beat you in one-on-one.”

“That was one time!” T.J. defends. “I demand a re-do. Right now.”

“Dude, I’m literally injured,” Buffy says. T.J. smirks in a mischievous manner. “You jerk,” Buffy says, jokingly shoving him aside.

T.J.’s relieved to find out that him dating Buffy’s best friend hasn’t changed anything between them. They still have an easygoing competitive banter to them that probably makes a lot of people think they’re like in love with each other (which frankly makes T.J. want to gag). He doesn't really have time to think about the heteronormative crap that comes along with thinking that just because a girl and a guy have a bantering friendship they must be in love.

“Thanks for being so cool about this,” T.J. says. “We’re not ready to go public yet, so please don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t,” she promises. “And I know I’m pretty cool.”

“Don’t get cocky, Driscoll,” T.J. jokes.

“You know that’s literally impossible,” Buffy says, in a joking manner. T.J. can’t deny that there’s some truth to it though. She’s got a lot to be cocky about.

“Yeah, I knew it was a long shot,” T.J. says.

“I should go help the coach,” Buffy says. “I’m really happy for you, T.J.”

Buffy holds out her arms to T.J. in a moment of attempted affection. They’ve never really hugged or done anything of the sort, so it takes a moment for T.J.’s brain to process what Buffy is doing. As unnatural as it feels, T.J. melts into the hug. He didn’t realize how much he was longing for platonic contact. Obviously he loves hugging Cyrus, but it’s different with Buffy. His heart doesn’t start beating faster. His cheeks don’t flush. He just feels comforted. Accepted. Loved.

When they pull apart, T.J. smiles as he pushes open the locker room door. He immediately pulls out his phone to text Cyrus.

**T.J.: Just came out to Buffy and told her about us! It went really well!!!**

He knows three exclamation points is a bit overkill, but it matches how happy he feels inside. Also, Cyrus Goodman is the king of unearned enthusiasm, so T.J. figures it’s okay for him to be excited this time. His response comes almost immediately.

**Cy: That’s awesome!!**

**Cy: I’m so proud of you babe!!!!**

T.J. blushes. He should have known Cyrus would outdo his enthusiasm.

“Kippen!” T.J. jumps for the second time today as he turns to open his locker, ignoring the arrival of his teammate Roy. “What’s got you all smiley?” his teammate asks.

“Nothing,” T.J. responds. He could almost laugh at the irony. Coming out to his boyfriend’s best friend is far from nothing, but his teammate doesn’t question it any further. Before he can start getting ready, his phone lights up with a text from Buffy.

**Buffy: Hey loser, join me, Cyrus, and the others at the spoon after practice?**

T.J. texts back quickly.

**T.J.: I’ll be there.**


End file.
